Mujer Prohibida
by AnyaWhites
Summary: Sango vive en un infeliz matrimonio, hace todo por tolerar el mal comportamiento de su marido Kuranosuke y sus celos enfermizos. Pero la vida le presenta una oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Miroku, quien esta dispuesto a darle todo el amor que merece (ADVERTENCIA: Lemon, muerte de un personaje).
1. Capítulo I: Sorpresa

**Capítulo 1: Sorpresa**

Ella llego al aeropuerto de la cuidad de Tokyo acompañada del guardia contratado por su celoso y manipulador marido…

Odiaba que fuera tan posesivo con ella y cuando ella le había explicado por completo el motivo del viaje. No podía faltar a la boda del año de Inuyasha y su amiga Kagome, mucho más cuando ella había estado al lado en cada intento por conquistar el corazón de tan emblemático hombre.

Luego de salir de aquel sitio, llego al cuarto de hotel que había rentado por un día y decidió cambiar el clásico vestido negro que representaba el amor por su esposo; por uno color coral y se soltó su cabello largo dándose un aire más juvenil.

Le indicó al chofer que la llevara a la dirección proporcionada, sabía que su amiga se había enamorado del joven Tashio desde el instituto, que el tenia novia y no parecía tener oportunidad…pero ahora se casaría con él.

-Llévame rápido por favor…- Subiendo la voz y miro por la ventana.

-Por supuesto, señora Takeda.

\- No tienes que decirme señora, soy Sango.

Estos años que había pasado en el extranjero no la habían cambiado, seguía siendo una persona humilde y común; algo que no le parecía a su esposo. Para Kuranosuke, ella debía tener el valor como las joyas que le regalaba cada navidad y pero no era así. Esperaba que algún día lograra entenderla…

**XXX**

**Flash Back**

Los años pueden pasar para mí, pero no logro olvidarte Sango Taijinya…

La primera vez que te vi tenía unos diez años, en ese instante que te conocí eras una niña dulce, inocente a comparación de tu familia e ibas a cualquier lugar con tu hermosa sonrisa.

Ellos no apreciaban a nadie sin dinero, por desgracia yo era alguien así.

Yo nunca había conocido a mi madre, ella murió cuando nací y mi padre agonizó cuando cumplí los cinco años, quedando al cuidado de mi único tío Mushin.

Gracias a él fue que te conocí en ese día de Abril en tu casa; la lluvia parecía ser testigo de ese primer encuentro y yo no sabía cómo mi tío iba a hablar con un señor tan importante como tu padre.

Mientras que conversaban comencé a deambular por el corredor, logrando escuchar una dulce y suave voz que cantaba…

_Lágrimas pueden derrotar cualquier razón  
y ablandar hasta el más difícil corazón.  
Transmitir ese sentimiento especial,  
persuadir porque convenciendo no tienen rival_

_Al oír el llanto como un canto  
puede embelesar,  
tu destino puede igual modificar._

_Tienes que ser firme y tu alma endurecer.  
Un sollozo duele y pronto puede convencer.  
Puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar,  
pero una lágrima te podría desarmar._

_Más que una amenaza el llanto te dará,  
más que con sonrisas con llanto siempre lograrás.  
Puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar,  
pero una lágrima._

Continúe acercándome y logre por fin verte, eras la niña más linda del mundo, usabas un hermoso vestido rosa, tu cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta con un elegante moño blanco y unos zapatos a juego; gracias a la habilidad de mi tío por hablar con las mujeres logre acercarme a ti y observe que tus hermosos ojos castaños eran opacados por lágrimas.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Descuida, no es nada- hiciste una pausa- Es la primera vez que te veo.

-Lo sé- sonreí- A mí tampoco me había tocado verte, ¿puedo saber, el motivo de tu llanto preciosa?

-Es solo que mi madre va a tener un bebé y ya no me querrán, más si es varón.

-No es cierto-limpiando la lágrima de su mejilla- Eres la niña más bonita del mundo, mi nombre es Miroku Houshi.

-Un placer soy Sango Taijinya… entonces ¿somos amigos?

-Yo creo que si…

No pude terminar de hablar porque en ese momento salió tu papá molesto, te grito muy fuerte y te vi como asustada corriste a su lado; mientras mi tío se acercaba diciéndome que ya nos marcharíamos.

**Fin Flash Back**

El ruido del teléfono celular me saco de los pensamientos…

-Bueno- dije de mala gana-Koga ¿sucede algo?

-Hola, primo… quería ver si me ayudabas a convencer a Kagome que no se case.

-La veo muy difícil, pero tratare-hice una pausa- Aunque ella eligió a Inuyasha.

-No pero no es justo, no la merece.- gruñendo.

Comencé a reír, la verdad era muy gracioso escuchar los absurdos pleitos entre mi amigo y mi primo eran parecidos.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de compromiso?

-Por supuesto, Miroku… se la robaré- pausa- Me imagino que tu iras, ¿verdad?

-Claro, en el hospital me dieron permiso.

-Que bien, porque te tengo una sorpresa.

-De seguro conociéndote… alguna bromita.

-No lo es, al rato nos vemos.

Al colgar comencé a buscar lo que me iba a ponerme, fui al armario y encontré una hermosa camisa azul cielo, me la puse junto un pantalón negro y unos zapatos al juego al pantalón.

Antes de marcharme de mi habitación, mire el buro junto a mi cama y allí estaba una hermosa fotografía de nosotros, éramos unos adolescentes y yo te tenia abrazada por la espalda… se podría decir que éramos muy felices y sin pensar lo que el destino nos aguardaría.

**XXX**

Los toques en la puerta delataron la persona que era, ella salio a abrir vistiendo un hermoso vestido verde botella hasta las rodillas, su cabello sujeto en una trenza y usaba unas elegantes zapatillas negras.

-Hola, Kagome ¿todo está bien?

-Por supuesto, joven Koga.

-Miroku ya está en camino- pausando- y ¿ella también?

-Por supuesto.- sonriendo.

\- Necesitas ayuda en algo…

-Lobo sarnoso- gruñendo- Deja a mi prometida y tu Kagome, ¿para que lo invitaste?

-Inuyasha, recuerda es tu compañero.

El timbre de la puerta pareció salvar a la chica quien rápidamente corrió a la puerta y encontró al ojiazul, sonriendo le pidió ayuda para evitar que ese par de policías se mataran.

Con la llegada de los invitados la pareja solo sonreía, provocando uno que otro rubor en las mejillas de la azabache que lucía nerviosa y al contrario de su atlético futuro esposo hasta que llego su hermano y comenzaron a discutir.

Pasadas las once de la noche, la chica recibió la tan esperada visita de su amiga. Kagome guiño un ojo a Koga y esa fue la señal que su plan seguía en pie.

-Sango, agradezco que vinieras- la abrazo – te mostraré mi hermosa casa Inuyasha y yo la decoramos.

-Por supuesto.- con una gotita en la cabeza.

La azabache con entusiasmo explico cada habitación de la casa, tratando de interesarla con eso, mientras la castaña no sospechaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

**XXX**

-Miroku, ¿puedes acompañarme?- interrumpiendo al joven que servía ponche.

-Por supuesto, agente Wolf.

-Jaja no te estoy deteniendo-hizo una pausa- Vamos.

Subieron las escaleras rumbo al balcón, al llegar allí el policía se acercó a la dueña de la casa ofreciéndole un vaso de ponche y ambos bajaron. Dejando perflejos a sus acompañantes, ella miraba al cielo y el la miraba a ella.

-Es una bella noche, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto- hizo una pausa y tomo la mano de ella para saludarla- Pero no es tan hermosa como usted.

Ella solto una risa y el pareció incomodarse de eso.

-Espero no haberla enfadado… soy Miroku Houshi.

-Se quién eres.- le sonrió- Creo que no me recuerdas, soy yo Sango Takeda.


	2. Capítulo II: Dos enamorados

**Notas de la Autora: **

**_Miroku y Sango se reencuentran por fin, será que los años y el matrimonio de ella no los han separado del amor…_**

**_Espero les guste!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Dos enamorados.**

-¿Nos conocemos?-Decía dudándolo, mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza.

-Por supuesto cuando me conociste mi apellido era Taijinya, no Takeda.

-Hace bastantes primaveras, Sanguito.

Ella sonrió hacia el comentario, mientras él seguía al lado de ella, sin dejar de admirar a esa mujer tan atractiva y es que como no podría haberla olvidado si siempre seria su pequeñita. A la novia de su amigo nunca había mencionado nada acerca de su gran amor y pero al parecer su primo, le había comentado y habían actuado juntos de cupidos.

-Por supuesto

-Se podría decir que me case.- fingiendo una sonrisa-No olvido que querías ser doctor.

-Era cierto, yo era un joven ilusionado con ser médico debido a una extraña enfermedad que me quito a mi padre- suspire- Por fin logre mi sueño.

Luego de charlar acerca del pasado, nos marchamos del balcón por la hora del brindis, la pareja comprometida lucia inquieta por esta reunión.

-Quiero agradecerte, Kagome – suspiro- Porque si no me hubieras aceptado esto no se hubiera vuelto realidad- el beso- Me siento honrado de ser tu esposo.

-Oh, Inuyasha- las lágrimas no la dejaron hablar.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados, hasta que alguien golpeando una copa con un tenedor interrumpió el brindis y ocasiono captando la atención de todos.

-Querida mía, quisiera que entendieras que esta bestia no te merece- volteando a ver al peliplateado- Yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace muchos años y aún no me rendiré.

-Gracias, joven Koga- con una gota en la cabeza.

-Infeliz.- Gruñendo el peliplateado.

-Vaya manera de mi primo de confesar sus sentimientos- decía riéndose el ojiazul.

-Jaja, lo sé… Aun no acepta que perdió.

-Como yo tampoco, Sango- la atrajo a él y la beso apasionadamente.

Tuvieron suerte de no ser vistos por nadie, ella sabía que su maniático esposo se sentiría inquieto de saber esto, y sin palabras me llevo a una de las habitaciones.

XXX

El bebía una copa de vino en su despacho vistiendo únicamente una bata elegante color verde pasto; odiaba estar separado de su amada mujercita.

-Mi dulce esposa, ¿qué harás sin mí?- tomando un sorbo a su bebida.

Su mente comenzó a viajar imaginando el rostro de su esposa, recordó su sensual cuerpo que solamente había tocado en sueños y pues ella no dejaba de llorar cada vez que intentaba hacerle el amor.

Por eso durante los tres años de matrimonio él había saciado sus deseos con varias amantes, mientras no perdía la esperanza de convencerla llenando su amor con detalles lujosos y pero ella no los aceptaba.

-Vas a volver a la cama, Kuranosuke- decía la chica desnuda en su puerta.

-Por supuesto, Yura.

Le pidió a ella acercarse junto a él, dejo su copa en el escritorio para después despojarse de su ropa y finalmente le hizo al amor a la chica frente a la ventana.

No pudo evitar descargar su frustración sexual con ella, mientras veía una fotografía de su mujer.

-Oh, Sango eres hermosa- embistiéndola.

-Yo no soy ella, recuerda cariño soy…

-Cállate – tapándole la boca con su mano- No quiero escucharte más.

El la ignoro por completo continuo imaginando a otra mujer, esto provoco que su pareja se desilusionara y pero él siguió con su fantasía, hasta que termino dentro de ella. Luego la aparto de él y la dejo en el piso llorando.

XXX

Platicamos tranquilamente dentro de este cuarto que resultó ser una sala de estar, Sango y yo recordamos lo que paso de los años.

Primeramente recordé que por los malos hábitos instruidos por mi tío, comencé a interesarme en otras mujeres y logre a convertirme en un mujeriego; llegue a salir con dos o tres al mismo tiempo, estaba tan ciego que nunca me puse a pensar en tus sentimientos y hasta que él llego a tu vida…

Él era rico, de un apellido poderoso, su padre era un hombre exitoso en los negocios y lo que tus progenitores deseaban para ti. No olvide el día que te encontré llorando afuera de mi casa, me platicaste que tus padres habían hecho un negocio y yo te intente consolar pero solo te confundí más. Ese día te bese y tú me respondiste, sin palabras nos entregamos al amor yo por fin lo había conocido y tu experimentaste ser mujer por primera vez; horas después desperté sin ti y observe una carta en mi buro diciendo "lamento despedirme así, espero un día me disculpes Miroku".

-Perdón por marcharme ese día- mirándome triste.

-Descuida, me imagino que lo hiciste por tus padres.

-Ese día al llegar a casa, ya me esperaban junto a un hombre- pausa – Me explicaron que me casaría con él y me prohibieron todo contacto contigo.

-Lo lamento mucho, Sango-tomando su mano.

Sentados en ese sofá yo no podía evitar estar nervioso de tenerte muy cerca de mí y volvimos a besarnos dulcemente, mis manos comenzaron a tocar tus piernas y gracias a tu vestido llegue pronto a tu intimidad.

Estaba bastante sorprendido de que no te molestará mi intromisión, lentamente comencé a tocarte aun sobre tu prenda con mis dedos provocándote que gimieras y debido a situación me separaste de ti para poder desnudarte. Usabas un sostén de encaje negro y una linda tanga a juego, así te acercaste a mí para desvestirme, no me negué y deje que lo hicieras.

-Veo que tu marido es afortunado- le sonreí.

-No sabes lo que dices-sonrojada- Tócame, Miroku.

Sin dudarlo el ojiazul comenzó a probar cada centímetro de la chica, besándola intensamente y rápidamente nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a experimentar la exitación. Agradecí que tu guardaespaldas fuera entretenido por mi primo y que estuvieran hablando para poder estar juntos.

Viéndote tumbada en ese sillón podía sentir tu cuerpo temblando, te mire tratando de calmarte y te cuestione.

-¿Estas segura de hacerlo, Sanguito? -le preguntó en voz baja.

Sango dejó caer la mirada hacia el piso, levanto su mirada y se fundió con sus ojos zafiros.

-Podemos parar si eso deseas.

-No, no puedo parar, Miroku.- Hazme tuya de nuevo.

Su mano continua tocándola preparando para recibirla, mientras ella se deslizó por su cuerpo, tirando hacia abajo hasta llegar a su virilidad palpitante. Ella lo tocó, y comenzó a acariciarlo con sus dedos. Él se estremeció de placer, sintiendo su dulce toque.

El por su parte comenzó a saborear con su boca los pezones de la castaña, para luego descender hacia su abdomen y luego de unos minutos él se separó, así también saco su mano y le dijo.

-Ya estás lista.- sonrió.

Ella volvió a besarlo apretó las caderas contra él y el comenzó a introducirse a ella. Sango trato de controlar sus gemidos, sintió el placer que estos años se había negado a experimentar con otro que no fuera Miroku. Comenzaron a rítmicamente el placer estallando en la esta sensación, ella jadeó ante esto en la oreja de él y aumentaba el ritmo con entusiasmo.

Se miraron fijamente en cada embestida, así como sus besos ahora eran desesperados y hasta que con cada posición disfrutaban su entrega, provocando que ambos llegaran juntos al orgasmo, él quiso salir y pero la castaña evito que lo hiciera reteniéndolo con sus piernas ocasionando que se viniera dentro de ella.

-Nunca había sentido esto- sonrió- No sé cómo… pude vivir sin ti estos años.

-Te amo, Miroku.- Decía dulcemente.

-Y yo a ti.- Besándola inocentemente y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

Sin palabras cada uno tomo sus ropas del piso, comenzaron a cambiarse, ella se acercó a él y se despidió con un dulce beso.

-Volveremos a vernos, Miroku.- Sonrió y le entrego una tarjeta- Este es mi celular.

-Nos vemos, hermosa señorita.- Devolviéndole el beso.

Ella se marchó despidiéndose con ademán y salio de la habitación y el la observo marchase.

-Mi amor, volviste a mi vida- vio el numero- No te dejare ir otra vez y no me dejare perder contra tu marido.


	3. Capítulo III: La cita

**Notas de la Autora:**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA.- Esta lleno de pasión, deseo y amor.**

**Capítulo 3: La cita.**

* * *

Sango continúo su camino hacia la sala de estar donde se despidió de la pareja de enamorados que están muy acaramelados y agradeció haberla invitado.

-Les deseo lo mejor-sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias, amiga- abrazándola la azabache.

-Te llevas a una gran chica, Inuyasha… Cuídala bien.

-Muchas gracias, Sango… Iremos a ver lo de tu vestido, mañana- dándole la mano.

-Me retiro, nos vemos- despidiéndose.

Se marchó del sitio seguida de su insoportable guardia, estaba bastante nerviosa y pero en apariencia fingió seguridad.

**XXX**

Miroku salió del lugar donde había hecho el amor con esa atractiva mujer, levanto su mirada observo a lo lejos como ella se despedía de los futuros esposos y se marchaba seguida por un hombre. Camino lentamente hasta acercarse a la pareja.

-Es una noche hermosa mis amigos-suspiro.

-Wow, mi buen amigo no te había visto así desde la escuela.

-Al parecer mi sorpresa, funciono…

-No entiendo, Kagome- decía confundido el peliplateado.

-Miroku ¿es ella verdad?-en tono ilusionada.

-Por supuesto, mis amigos- suspiro- La encontré por fin, a pesar de los años no la olvide y seguire luchando por ella.

-¿Sango?-casi ahogándose- Pero no recuerdas lo que paso, sus padres no te aceptaron y ella está casada con un miembro del clan Takeda.

-Lo siento, pero ella no se casó por amor-apretó los nudillos de sus manos- Ella era mía, ha sido mujer solo conmigo y si se casó porque sus padres la vendieron.

-Voy al tocador- interrumpió la azabache.

Inuyasha observo como su novia se marchaba adoraba verla caminar y regreso al tema de su amigo.

-No te preocupas, ¿por el esposo?- gruñendo- Amigo soy policía, por mi trabajo y mi vida personal he aprendido que las infidelidades siempre salen mal.

-Lo dices por Kikyo ¿verdad?-analizando.

-Si, amigo

_Flash Back_

_Inuyasha y Miroku estudiaban en el instituto, él era consiente que su amigo no se percataba que amaba a una chica castaña llamada Sango, aunque continuaba con sus mañas de mujeriego. Él nunca había experimentado amar. _

_Este dia mientras esperaba a su amigo, observo la discusión entre una pareja frente a el, logro notar como el hombre estaba bastante molesto. Lucía una cara de enfado, luego de unos cuantos gritos el se retiro y el se acerco a la chica._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-dandole un pañuelo._

_-Gracias, por preocuparte- recibiéndolo- soy Kikyo _

_Luego de unos seis meses, la encontro en la cama con unos hombres y supo que debía dejarla… Al poco tiempo descubrí que era una prostituta y con el que peleaba ese día era con su cliente._

_Cuando pensaba ponerme a llorar, pero gracias al destino en la Universidad conoci a una dulce chica y su alegre sonrisa me hicieron querer robarsela a mi más fastidioso rival; la vi como reto de solo cortejarla y luego de un año comenzamos a salir, me enamore totalmente de ella._

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Amigo, lo siento-dándole una palmada- Ahora te casaras con una mujer muy valiente, tierna y está loca por ti.

-Mi kagome…Si alguien la toca, lo mato.

-Se me hace tarde, Inu…. El hospital me llama.

**XXX**

El observaba la televisión aburrido, miles de canales y no había nada interesante. Cuando de repente observo algo que le llamo la atención, ella era una mujer de cabello lacio, negro, ojos castaños, piel blanca y de una figura delgada. Al parecer en la nota hablaba de los niños sin padres y bla bla. Al terminar la noticia escucho un nombre conocido Kagome Higurashi.

-Vaya, quien diría- sonriendo- La amiga de mi mujercita, no está nada mal… Creo que debería de darles una vistita… Renkotsu, ven por favor.

-Haz las maletas, nos vamos a Tokyo.

-Por supuesto, señor Takeda.

-Además quiero darle una sorpresa a mi mujer y a su amiguita-riendo- Lleven las mejores flores, las joyas que le compre en mi último viaje, el perfume y ese abrigo de piel.

**XXX**

Sango descansaba en su cama, sentía estremecerse al recordar el momento que había sido entregarse al hombre que amaba. Sonreía, sentía unas inmensas ganas de cantar, cuando su celular sonó y contesto emocionada.

-Hola, mi amor… ¿me extrañaste?

-Por supuesto, Miroku- jugando con su cabello- ¿y tu a mi?

-Claro, mi bella dama, no aguantare el dia en que te tenga en mis brazos nuevamente…

¿Podremos vernos?, querida mia.

-Por supuesto, nos vemos en el lugar que acordamos.

-Contaré las horas… adiós.

-Que feliz estoy, te veré de nuevo.- Decía sonriente.

Comenzó a observar la ropa que usaría para verlo, tomo una ducha y se marchó del sitio. Olvidando su teléfono celular.

**XXX**

Ansioso era lo que describiría para lo que sentía, deseaba ver a esa mujer que lo volvía loco. Su piel, su cuerpo, su cabello y su hermosa sonrisa que solo el podía apreciar.

Llego corriendo a su consultorio manejando su automóvil, contaba cada segundo y por fin se estaciono en el hospital. Bajo llevando su bata blanca, entro a su consultorio y fingió que revisaba un expediente.

-Sanguito, espero que vengas pronto- dijo en voz baja.

Un ruido en la puerta lo interrumpio, era su secretaria.

-¿Sucede algo?, Kaede.- mirándola.

-La señora Takeda, venia a una cita de emergencia.

-Hagala pasar y cancele todas mis citas.- Sonriendo y la vio entrar- Ya se pueden retirar- refiriéndose a su asistente y al guardaespaldas para hacer la consulta. Cerro la puerta y se dirigio a su mujer.

-Al fin estamos solos, ella se acerco a el y se besaron.

-Miroku Houshi, no sabía que eras tan cotizado.- Sonriendole.

-Comencemos la revisión, por favor-dijo al oído- Desnudate y colocate en mi cama.

-Por supuesto, doctor.

Se despojo de su falda color verde, de la blusa rosa y de su ropa interior, se acostó en donde el ojiazul le había señalado.

-Muy bien veremos el problema.- levanto las piernas de la chica y comenzó a explorar con su lengua el interior.

Ella aguantaba gemir, sabía que era un lugar de riesgo y no pudo evitar continuar con el rol.

-¿Doctor, todo esta bien? – Preocupada.

El se separo de sus piernas y le sonrio.

-Simplemente necesita una dosis de inyecciones- decia despojándose de su ropa y al terminar se colocó un preservativo.

-Espero curarme, doctor Houshi.

Comenzó a introducir su pene en la vagina sin pudor,e l ritmo tomados por ambos fue acelerado, se besaron para evitar que alguien los escuchara y volvieron a hacer el amor.

-Señora quiero decirle que ya la veo un poco mejor- aumentando el ritmo- Este tratamiento le funcionara muy bien.

El toco los pechos de la chica, para luego degustarse con ellos y continuaron entregándose entre embestidas dulces y rítmicas que sus cuerpos tenían, totalmente vivieron esa pasión durante una hora que correspondía a la consulta. Al llegar al final, ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo y se separaron para vestirse en silencio. El quito el seguro de la puerta, llamo a su secretaria para pedirle agendar otra cita.

-Siga las instrucciones y vera que mejorara.

-Muchas gracias, Doctor.

**XXX**

Él estaba sentado bajo ella, mientras acariciaba sus piernas y su boca devoraba con ansias el dulce néctar de venus, mientras la chica mordía su dedo conteniendo el placer.

-Inuyasha, por favor.- suspirando- Quiero aguantar hasta la boda.

-Lo siento, linda… Pero me has hecho esperar.

-Como me convences tan rápido… Me da miedo hacerlo aquí.

-Dejate llevar, querida.

-¿Señorita Higurashi, le gusto el baby doll?.- decia la chica de la tienda.

-Por supuesto.- sintiendo a su novio llegar con sus dedos a su interior.

\- Puede darme unos minutos…

-Por supuesto.

Se volteo y beso al peliplateado, dejándose llevar por el deseo de ser suya otra vez. Se quito la prenda para colgarla en un gancho, mientras el aprovechaba el descuido para acomodarse dentro de ella.

-Agh, amor- cerrando los ojos- Inuyasha eres un bruto.

-Dejate llevar querida, no es la primera vez.

-Lo sé, pero eres bastante enorme.

Comenzaron a hacer el amor de esa manera tan salvaje, ella contenía sus gemidos ya que hacerlo dentro de un probador de ropa era un sitio un poco incómodo. Lo sentía cada vez más adentro de ella. Se besaron con pasión, mientras la embestía salvajemente y debido a la situación ambos terminaron rápidamente, también al recordar que la amiga de Kagome la ayudaría con el vestido.

-Kagome.- soltando todo en su interior.- Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti.-viendo que alguien se acercaba- Inuyasha, abajo.

Abrió la cortina del probador, encontrándose con la señorita, le sonrio.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No para nada, es solo que la señora Takeda la espera en la entrada.- Dile que ya la acompaño.

Rápidamente cerro la cortina, ella e Inuyasha se vistieron. El salio desapercibido del lugar, mientras ella tomo las prendas que usaría en su luna de miel y las pago. Se marcho del sitio encontrando a su novio hablando con la castaña.

-Hola, Sango-sonriéndole ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, vamos a ir los tres juntos- se dirigio al joven- Es de mala suerte verla vestida de novia antes de la boda, eh.

-No ire a ver el vestido- suspiro- Solo las dejare con la modista… Nos vamos, Kagome y Sango.

La azabache abrazo a su prometido. La castaña no pudo evitar sentir envidia, como quería estar casada con un hombre que amaba Miroku Houshi, hacer el amor con el todos los días y no tener que verlo a escondidas.

Odiaba estar casada con el patán que sus padres escogieron Kuranosuke Takeda, un hombre asqueroso y cruel que solamente quería obligarla a satisfacerlo en la cama, a pesar de que con cualquier prostituta se metía.

-¿Te encuentras bien, amiga?- preocupada.

-Por supuesto- y suspiro- Ya quiero verte vestida como toda una princesa.

-Gracias, Sango- sonrió- Tu debiste verte, hermosa en tu boda.

\- Eso creo.- sonriendo nerviosa.

Los tres subieron al automóvil y se marcharon para ver el vestido terminado de la futura señora Tashio.


	4. Capítulo IV: Corazones rotos

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Corazones rotos.**

Inuyasha dejo a las chicas en la tienda de vestidos de novia, continuo su camino hacia la comisaria, ellas entraron al lugar y fueron abordadas por la modista que les dijo que ya el vestido de Kagome y el de dama de honor que usaría Sango.

La azabache se probó su traje de novia que era un vestido strapplers color blanco bastante sencillo, traía detalles en encaje y un pequeño velo.

-¿Cómo luzco, Sango?-preocupada.

-Luces muy hermosa, amiga- suspiro- Sabes Inuyasha no resistirá verte así, estará muy loco.

-Muchas gracias- sonrío- Tu vestido de novia, ¿cómo fue?

-Me tuve que ponerme un traje de futura señora Takeda - fingiendo emoción- Era un kimono tradicional de boda... Los gustos de mi esposo.

-Pero debiste verte, hermosa- sonriéndole- Iré a cambiarme, vuelvo.

La chica se marchó, dejando a su amiga sumergirse en sus recuerdos y pensar en su boda.

_Flash Back_

_Sango había cumplido diecisiete años, siendo mayor de edad; sus padres no tendrían problema en casarla con su esposo. _

_Ese día que había regresado a su casa de hablar con su mejor amigo y explicarle las cosas sin pensarlo, las cosas habían pasado a otro nivel. Entro a hurtadillas al lugar, parecía estar todo en tinieblas y no haber nadie, se sintió aliviada comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a la sala de estar; y una voz la abordo._

_-Se puede saber ¿qué horas son de llegar, señorita?_

_-Papá me asuste bastante- suspiro- Tenia una cosa pendiente, termine con mi novio._

_-Muy bien, querida.- prendiendo la luz- Toma asiento._

_La chica asustada siguió la indicación de su padre, observo como su madre se acercó a ella y le dio una caja, acompañada por un joven que conocía hace tiempo._

_-¿Joven Takeda?-confundida- A ¿qué debemos su visita?_

_-Mi dulce flor- besando su mano – E venido a arreglar un importante negocio con tus padres – suspiro – Podrían dejarnos solos, señores._

_-Por supuesto, hijo.- decía su madre- Saito, retirémonos._

_La chica se asustó por la reacción de su madre, ella odiaba a Miroku y siempre lo trataba de humillar por su clase social. _

_Tenía conocimiento que Kuranosuke se había enamorado de la chica desde que ella cumplió trece años, la había cortejado pero, ella no podía corresponderle porque ya había entregado su corazón a otro hombre. Ella pensaba que todo iba tranquilo, hasta aquel comentario hacia el castaño la asustaba, siempre había temido que sus padres hubieran hecho un arreglo con él y era casarla el hijo del socio de su padre._

_-¿Qué me querías decir? – mirándolo fijamente._

_-Sango, mi hermosa dama- tomando su mano izquierda y le coloco un hermoso anillo de diamantes - ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?_

_-Yo no sé qué decir…_

_-Deberías aceptar, tus padres se emocionaron por la noticia- se levantó y tomo la caja dándosela – Este es mi dote para ti y es una tradición en mi familia…_

_Ella abrió el presente y encontró varios kimonos tradicionales para la boda, eran bastante hermosos y asocio que la familia de él era muy conservadora en costumbres; también encontró el paño blanco que usaría para cubrir su cabeza y el kanzashi que se usaría en el cabello miro los dos cuernos de oro que representarían la obediencia a su marido. Encontró finalmente un bolso pequeño llamado hakoseko y un abanico parcialmente abierto en la bolsa de su kimono._

_-Gracias, Kurano… Es hermoso- fingiendo una sonrisa._

_-Te verás preciosa usándolo- hizo una pausa- Nos casaremos en tres días y ya lo acordaron nuestros padres._

_-Pero, ni siquiera…_

_El reclamo sus labios de una manera salvaje, quería saber que era probarlos desde hace años y saborear ese néctar virginal. Ella se había sentido fatal, Miroku había sido el único que había logrado besarla y este hombre lo hacía, sin pensar en sus sentimientos. Continuaron durante varios minutos, ella quería ser fuerte, pero esperaba que alguien en esa casa le ayudara y de pronto unos pasos que hicieron que terminaran para recuperar el aire._

_-¿Kohaku?- viendo a su hermanito de ocho años, acercándose._

_-Hermana no puedo terminar mi tarea- llorando- Mi padre se molestara._

_-Yo te ayudaré, voy en unos minutos- sonriendo y lo vio marcharse, se dirigió al joven- Disculpa por como reaccione._

_-No hay ningún problema - beso su mano y miro el anillo de compromiso- Eres mía y de nadie más, Sango._

_-No soy tuya ni de nadie- aparto su mano- No soy tuya y nunca lo seré, si nos casamos es por negocios… no porque te amé._

_No dejo hablar al joven, desesperada se marchó a su habitación en donde se abalanzo a su cama, comenzó a llorar desesperada y hasta que sintió un cálido lamido en su mano, sonrió a su gatita y le hablo._

_-Sabes, Kirara ya entendí porque siempre lo arañabas- el abrazo y la acaricio- Eres mi única amiga aquí, solo me importas tú, Kohaku y Miroku._

_Sintió un vacío en el pecho al decir ese nombre, recordando como lo había amado en secreto durante siete años y sentía una decepción de que él nunca la amara como a todas esas mujeres. Creía ciegamente que era lo mejor casarse y olvidarlo, tal vez con el tiempo lograría olvidarlo._

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Señora Takeda, ya puede probarse su vestido.

La voz de la modista interrumpió su recuerdo, fingió estar tranquila y volteo a verla.

-Ahorita lo hago.

Se levantó, siguió a la mujer hasta el probador, allí comenzó a despojarse de su ropa y se colocó la prenda. Al terminar salió con paso elegante provocando la sonrisa de ambas mujeres.

-Te ves divina, Sango.- emocionada dijo la azabache.

-Gracias, amiga.- mirándose en el espejo.

-Parece que el vestido le queda perfecto- sonrió la mujer- ¿No le interesaría ser una de mis modelos?

**XXX**

Kuranosuke había llegado a Tokio, estaba molesto porque su descarada mujer nuevamente había olvidado su teléfono. Así que le hablo a su guardaespaldas para saber dónde estaba y él le informo que andaba de compras con su amiga.

Decidió ir al sitio para presentarse con la azabache, en unos minutos estaba en el sitio.

Reconoció sin dudar la figura de su esposa que estaba probándose un vestido de dama de honor que resaltaba su busto y su vientre plano; ella sonreía nunca la había visto.

-Te vez preciosa, amor.- mirándola fijamente.

\- Querido, que sorpresa…

-¿Acaso, no te alegras de verme?- reclamándole.

-Claro que no, me sorprendió tu visita- fingió sonreír – Me iré a cambiar, amiga.

Dejando a su amiga y su esposo juntos, ella continuaba tachando los pendientes de su lista y el observaba las piernas que resaltaba la chica con esa falda.

-Creo que mi esposa no nos ha presentado- dándole la mano- Soy Kuranosuke Takeda, un placer.

-Kagome Higurashi.- sonriendo inocente y recibiendo el saludo.

Sango regreso con ellos, lucia bastante nerviosa y cuestiono a su esposo.

-A ¿qué se debe el honor?

-Te extrañaba querida- besándola salvajemente en los labios- Es un privilegio su visita, señor.

-Además te traje esto- saco un paquete- Es un pequeño detalle de nuestro amor, querida.

Ella recibió la caja y la abrió, viendo un hermoso juego de una gargantilla y aretes de diamantes. Volteo a verlo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, Kurano- apenada- Sino te molesta, seguiré acompañando a mi amiga.

-Por supuesto, me retiro – sonrió, la beso y le entrego su celular- Cuídate, tontita y nos vemos en el hotel- volteo a ver a la azabache- Un placer señorita y mis mejores deseos para su boda.

**XXX**

_Flash Back_

_Miroku no había sabido nada acerca de la castaña desde su visita al hospital, sabía que había posibilidades de ocultar su relación disfrazándola de una consulta médica. Como ginecólogo y obstetra reconocido era fácil obtener el número de sus pacientes, era común que ellas le hablarán y pero en este caso sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, pues era la mujer que había amado desde hace años._

_Busco en su agenda el número, marco al teléfono de la castaña, de inmediato la voz de un hombre contesto y pero su tono de voz le sonaba conocido._

_-Bueno, ¿quién habla?- gritando- Conteste…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Ella no había contestado a su móvil, sabía que le había pedido esperarse a que ella le hablará y pero no podía esperar verla.

Luego que un hombre le contestará, no había querido suponer que podía ser el marido de la castaña. El ojiazul colgó la llamada, decidió hablarle al teléfono de Kagome. Rápidamente la chica contesto la llamada.

-Hola, Kagome ¿has visto a Sango?- preocupado.

-Sí, me acompaño con la modista- hizo una pausa- Fue a cambiarse… la necesitas, para algo.

-Solamente, quisiera hablar con ella.

-Si quieres, puedes verla en mi casa en una hora – suspiro- Los invitaremos a comer, Inuyasha y yo queremos hablar con ustedes… Si quieres no le diré a él.

-Por supuesto, Kagome- hizo una pausa- Allí nos vemos.

**XXX**

Kuranosuke había llegado al cuarto de hotel que compartiría con su esposa, bastante feliz por ver que su esposa estaba bien y confirmar que su amiga era muy atractiva. El casi había olvidado pedirles a sus guardaespaldas el seguimiento de su esposa.

-Renkotsu, pídele a Jakotsu- hizo una pausa- Que me diga los movimientos de Sango desde su llegada a esta ciudad.

-Por supuesto, señor Takeda- haciendo una reverencia.

Se sentó en la silla, prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a calmar sus nervios, el hombre solicitado llego con un cuaderno con la que agendo cada detalle de la esposa de su jefe. El escucho con detalle, no noto nada anormal, hasta que me menciono la visita de ella al doctor, solicito el nombre del médico y un nombre que había escuchado hace años resalto a la luz; Miroku Houshi.

El joven azabache, dejo la lectura y se retiró a la orden de su amo, él se quedó analizando intentando recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre. De la nada, un recuerdo vino a su mente que explicaría todo.

_Flash Back_

_El feliz recién casado estaba tomando unos tragos con su padre y su suegro, ya consumido el matrimonio hace horas, le entrego al hombre las fotos de evidencia su hija y él uniéndose en el acto sexual. Su padre observo feliz las fotos, prestando bastante interés en la esposa de su hijo y su suegro se sentía orgulloso de hacer feliz al clan Takeda._

_-Esto es increíble, hijo- sonriéndole- Tu mujer tiene un cuerpo de diosa y vale todo el dinero que invertimos en ella._

_-Muchas gracias, padre- recordando el calor de su noche de bodas- ¿Qué opina, señor Taijinya?_

_-Mi hija es una mujer bastante hermosa- hizo una pausa- Aunque me sorprende, que se entregara con tanta facilidad._

_-¿Por qué dices eso, Saito?- diciendo molesto el padre del joven- Mi hijo es un hombre apuesto, varonil, rico y puede hacer caer a cualquier mujer._

_-Es la verdad, pero mi hija Sango se había interesado en un joven- pensó unos momentos y para recordó el nombre- El sobrino de ese viejo ebrio, Miroku Houshi._

_-Pero ya eso es pasado, colega.- sonriendo con maldad- Tu hija pertenece a mi hijo heredero, pronto nos dará un nuevo descendiente que una nuestros clanes Takeda y Taijinya._

_Padre e hijo brindaron contentos, mientras el padre de la chica analizaba la situación sabiendo que ese chico no se rendiría tan fácil y que algún día encontraría el modo para recuperarla._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Miroku Houshi, no me quitaras lo que es mío- saco una foto de Sango y el día de su boda- Ella es mía y siempre lo será… Hasta que muera.


	5. Capítulo V:Sueños rotos

**Notas de la Autora: Es un capítulo bastante fuerte para los personajes de esta historia, espero les guste y discúlpenme por lo que le hice a Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango T_T**

**Ya lo sé, ódienme!**

**Capítulo 5: Sueños rotos**

Miroku llego a casa de sus amigos, logro ver a las chicas emocionadas platicando, sabía que no podía abrazar a su amada porque el guardaespaldas la observaba. Las saludo y ellas a él, mientras le entrego un sobre y le indico a la azabache.

-Es el resultado de los análisis que me pediste, Kagome.

-Muchas gracias, Miroku- suspiro- Lo abriré mañana.

-Discúlpenme pero no me siento bien…

-Claro, amiga- abrazándola- Nos vemos mañana.

-Por supuesto, Kagome es tu gran dia- sonriéndole.

La azabache se despidió abrazando a su amiga, mientras que Miroku contenía sus ganas de seguir a Sango quien era seguida por su guardaespaldas. El la llevo en silencio al hotel donde se hospedaba y al entrar a la habitación observo aterrada que su hermano estaba allí junto a su esposo.

-¿Kohaku?- mirandolo-¿Qué sorpresa?

-Kuranosuke me pidió que viviera con ustedes, hermana.

-Quiero verte más feliz amor- besándola.

Ella se separó de él, su esposo le entrego un regalo al chico y el corrió ignorando el peligro, su hermana aprovecho para reclamarle a el.

-¿Qué quieres maldito?

-Que seas mía, Sango- sonriéndole malvadamente- Seras una esposa fiel y amorosa conmigo.

-Nunca, no te amo.

Ambos forcejearon, el logro atar a la castaña de manos y piernas, así como ponerle una mordaza; le pidió a sus guardias que lo acompañaran.

-Le daremos una visita a tu adorado, doctorcito.

**XXX**

Inuyasha observaba las fotos de la muerte de sus padres, él era un niño cuando esto sucedió por lo que su hermanastro Sesshomaru se había quedado como tutor legal hasta los diecisiete años y junto a su novia Kagura habían decidido que viviera con ellos.

En ese tiempo su hermano era un hombre muy alegre, honesto y confiado mucho más con hasta que la tragedia volvió a su vida con el nacimiento de su hija Rin, cuando misteriosamente su joven mujer falleció en causas desconocidas. Esto ocasiono que el emblemático hombre, se volviera serio, calculador, sobreprotector y demostrara su capacidad para convertirse en capitán de policía.

-Bestia, tienes llamada- dijo su compañero.

-Espero que sea importante, no me gusta que me interrumpan – contesto el teléfono de mala gana- Hola… ¿quién habla?

-Hola, Inuyasha ¿cuánto tiempo? – hizo una pausa – ¿O debo decir? …detective, Tashio.

-Grrr, Naraku…

-¿Cómo están tus padres?-sarcásticamente- Por cierto, quiero avisarte que un pajarito me conto que pronto te casaras con una encantadora reportera y sabes que me encanta de ella, su asombrado parecido con la bella Kikyo.

El peliplateado se asustó, nadie había informado acerca de la boda con Kagome y habían mantenido la discreción durante su relación. Pero al parecer el asesino de sus padres si parecía conocerlo.

-Maldito infeliz…

-Parece que Kagome fue a probarse hoy su vestido de novia- riendo macabramente- Se veía tan pura e inocente como un ángel… ¿Dime Inuyasha, ya le has hecho el amor?

-Bastardo, te encontrare y acabare contigo.

-Otra vez, Inuyasha- sonando nostálgico- Mejor preocúpate de cuidar a tu prometida, no quieres que tenga el mismo destino que Kikyo… ¿O me equivoco?

Gruñendo colgó el teléfono, le solicito a su compañero que lo acompañara y fue hablar con su hermano.

El revisaba unos papeles ocupado

-Sesshomaru, necesito tomar unos días…

-¿Y de que privilegios gozas, Inuyasha?- gruño- Yo he sido un hombre bastante responsable con mi trabajo, pese a la muerte de mi mujer y el nacimiento de mi hija jamás e fallado.

-Lo se eres un hombre respetado- hizo una pausa- Pero recibí una llamada hace unos minutos…

-¿Qué acaso Kagome no quiere casarse?-Riéndose.

-Nada de eso- negando con la cabeza-Naraku me llamo.

Ambos hombres lo observaron asombrados, su hermano adopto un tono más paternal y preocupado.

-¿Qué te dijo, Inuyasha?-suspirando al esperar la respuesta.

\- Sabe que me casare y desea robarme a Kagome como ocurrió con Kikyo.

-No dejaremos que eso ocurra, bestia- dijo su compañero- Te prometo que cuidare de Kagome y podemos brindarle bastante seguridad.

-Nada le sucederá, lo prometemos.

**XXX**

Miroku esperaba con ansias a su última paciente, revisaba unas notas que puso en el expediente de su castaña. Principalmente observo la razón que anoto la chica en su solicitud de tratamiento "infertilidad".

Acaso… ¿Sango estaba esperando embarazarse?

Unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, como de costumbre guardo la hoja y espero que ella entrara, pero fue sorprendido por la voz de su secretaria.

-Doctor Houshi, la paciente cancelo- hizo una pausa- Pero unas personas lo buscan.

-Hágalas pasar-sonriendo.

Miroku quedo horrorizado al ver a la anciana ser apuntada por un arma, tratando de mantener la calma hablo con los dos sujetos.

-Disculpen caballeros, pero la señora Kaede no tiene nada que ver- sonriendo e invitándolos a pasar- Por favor, tomen asiento.

Soltaron a la mujer y dejaron que saliera, el ojiazul mantuvo la calma ante todo, luego de unos minutos los hombres hablaron.

-Esta es una llamada de atención, Doctorcito- cerrando la puerta.

-Nuestro jefe el señor Takeda – sosteniendo al pelinegro por la espalda- Tiene conocimiento de su relación con su mujer Sango.

-Como dijo Renkotsu, nuestro jefe le manda saludos-dándole un golpe en el estómago.

El otro hombre soltó al ojiazul, entre ambos comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas sobre Miroku frenéticamente y el sentía con cada golpe fatal, aunque en su mente solo pensaba en su amada castaña. Uno de los hombres saco una navaja y se la clavó en el estómago al doctor este cayo desvanecido del dolor y el otro abría la puerta mostrando a una persona que no había visto en años.

-Miroku Houshi- decía el hombre en la puerta.

-Kuranosuke Takeda-hablando con dificultad.

-Me recuerdas, maldito bastardo- trono los dedos y a su lado estaba su esposa amordazada- Míralo Sango, porque será la última vez.

-¿Qué le haces?... maldito, es tu esposa.

-Si mi esposa, pero jamás ha sido mi mujer-rabiando- Ella es tuya y siempre lo ha sido… Llévensela de aquí por favor.

La castaña intentaba gritar pero no podía, el ojiazul miraba aterrado y sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerzas; Kuranosuke se acercó y le dijo claramente al doctor, que se quejaba de dolor al ser pateado por él.

-Vuelves a acercarte a mi mujer y te mato, bastardo- saliendo de la habitación junto a sus guardias.

-Sangoooo- gritaba el chico intentándose levantar.

**XXX**

La azabache se encuentra probándose el vestido de novia frente al espejo de cuerpo completo para revisar detalles, estaba muy emocionada de ver lo hermosa que se vería en su día más importante.

-Ya quisiera estar contigo, Inuyasha- sonriendo.

Sin saber que era vista por alguien lleno de maldad y que pretendía hacer realidad todos sus deseos retorcidos en contra de la voluntad de ella.

De repente, escucho un ruido que provenía de la cocina.

-Buyo eres, tú- caminando hacia el lugar.

Justo cuando iba a encender la luz, sintió que algo golpeo su cabeza y de repente todo se volvió negro…Kagome despertó y no puedo pararse de esa cama.

-Hola preciosa, este vestido te queda muy bien… ¿Te casaste?- mirándola- ¿Acaso tu esposo no te quiso dar una noche de bodas?

-¿Quién eres tú? … Vete de mi casa.

-Tal vez no me conoces pero yo ti sí, señorita Higurashi- tomándome mi cara de manera brusca- Es todo un placer, soy Naraku Kishuu.

Lo pateo en la entrepierna, Kagome no quería dejar que esto pasara y lo aventó, pero no sirvió de nada porque sus guaruras la tomaron y la pusieron frente a él.

-Suéltame… no diré nada.

-Te he hecho una pregunta preciosa-dijo tocándome el escote.

-¡Por favor, no quiero esto y déjame ir!- apretándome con fuerza, pero solo me hacía daño- Eres el asesino de los padres de Inuyasha.

-Uy me encantan las mujeres como tú, reportera – lamiendo su cuello- Tan optimista, luchadora y tenaz.

Ella solo pensaba lo que decía este hombre la haría suya a la fuerza en la cama donde había hecho el amor por seis meses con Inuyasha y donde perdió su virginidad. Seguía paralizada, ese hombre no tenía buenas intenciones y ni mucho menos la iba a dejar ir… sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-Me encantaría ver la cara de tu prometido cuando te vea en brazos de otro hombre.

-Auxilio, Inuyasha… por favor, Koga.

-Shh guarda silencio-tapándome la boca- Calla, que te gustara.

-No quiero, suéltame… estoy comprometida-pataleándolo.

-Ahora lo pasaremos muy bien, te enseñare lo que a Kikyo le encanto-Riéndose.

Forcejeo para que la soltaran, pero era imposible ya que ellos eran muy poderosos, la llevaron frente a la cama, ataron sus manos a la cabecera e haciendo imposible el escape.

-Necesitaba que estuviera quieta, gracias muchachos.-mirándome fijamente-Retírense.

-Sí señor, Kishuu- marchándose de la habitación.

La azabache entonces allí comprendió, que esa mirada no era normal. Tenía unos ojos muy fríos y color sangre, y la cabellera muy larga y negra. Pero lo que perturbaba era la mirada fija y su mente retorcida capaz de hacer esto; ahora entendía porque Inuyasha lo odiaba.

Aun atada a la cama siguió luchando, no podía dejarse caer tan fácil y deseaba poder irse, pero no podía ni moverse. Lo escupio en la cara y solo se limpió para separarse de la chica.

-Vas a pasar el mejor día de tu vida- sonriendo-Mejor que tu luna de miel.

-Inuyasha, ayúdame-gritando desesperada.

Entonces sintió como sus manos empezaron a despojarle del traje de novia, mi ropa interior y al verla desnuda simplemente se separó unos momentos para aventar mi vestido al suelo. Inocentemente la chica pensó que las cosas terminarían allí pero, el continuaba besando su cuerpo y lamiéndolo provocándole repulsión.

De repente se separó un poco para deshacerse de su camisa, bajo el zipper de su pantalón y puso su erección dentro de mi boca.

-¿Te gustará ser mi amante?, comienza a moverte.

-"Detente, por favor"-gritaba en mi interior.

Algo comenzó a estremecerse dentro de su boca, por supuesto Kagome aguantaba las ganas de vomitar que le provocaba, luego de unos minutos salió al derramarse dentro y obligando a tragarlo.

-Vayamos a lo mejor-separándose de mí.

-Para… No quiero más, maldito.

-Que esto apenas comienza y tenemos mucho que hacer.

Se detuvo para comenzar a abrirle las piernas y frotarse con su intimidad e sin dudar introdujo su miembro completamente. Kagome simplemente sintió un gran dolor, trato de no llorar porque sentía que eso lo excitaba verla sufrir y trato de alejar su mente de su cuerpo, el tomo un ritmo acelerado y la embestía brutalmente.

-Veo que no eres virgen- Acelerando el ritmo- Y creo que ya te está gustando, preciosa.

-Ah… no quiero nada de esto… para por favor, no lastimes a mi novio.

-Ese policía mediocre vivirá, gracias a esto-jalándole el cabello-¿Darías tu vida por él, verdad?

-Lo amo y no me importaría que me mates a cambio de salvarlo a él.

-Coopera un poco, Kagome.

Al sentir cada embestida y con cada movimiento era una lágrima, pero trato de fingir que disfrutaba había amenazado con matar a su amado prometido y no podía dejar de pensar en su sonrisa y en sus brazos protegiéndola. No sabía porque le hacía esto y comprendió que Sango era bastante infeliz, porque Kuranosuke tal vez hacia lo mismo.

-Y bien, ¿No soy el mejor hombre que hayas estado?

-No, para nada y mi esposo es único-gritando-No lo hagas dentro, te lo suplico.

-Muy bien, te tomare la palabra.- estrujando sus senos.

Entonces llego a su momento de culminación y lo saco para esparcirlo por su cuerpo, finalmente la obligo a limpiar con su boca los restos de semen y agarro su cabeza para moverla a su ritmo. Después de volverse a venir y ella tosió; él se vistió como si nada, dejando a la chica allí con los ojos llorosos, desvanecida y cubierta por una sabana había tenido la decencia de cubrirla, sin mirar a atrás se marchó riéndose.

Mientras Kagome lloraba amargamente, sin creer lo que había pasado y dijo con dificultad.

-Mi amor… perdóname, Inuyasha.


	6. Capítulo VI:Noticias

**Notas de la Autora:**

Las cosas se empiezan a poner fuertes en la historia, para todos los personajes de esta historia y en especial entre la pareja Sango y Miroku ¿podrán estar juntos al fin?

**CAPÍTULO VI: NOTICIAS **

Inuyasha se encontraba estresado por el papeleo aún más que por su boda, no imaginaba que ser un detective fuera un trabajo tan difícil más con su jefe Sesshomaru, su propio hermano.

Faltaban tan solo unos minutos para terminar el informe del caso que estaban resolviendo Koga y el, pese a la relación con él, era un buen compañero; gracias a su incondicional amigo Miroku había comenzado a hablarle, aunque lo consideraba un chico bastante presumido y orgulloso que por años pretendió a su novia.

Unos toques en la puerta, lo hicieron voltear al pelinegro.

-¿Sucede algo lobo sarnoso?- fingiendo que leía los papeles.

-Bestia, nos hicieron una llamada- decía el ojiazul- ¡Tenemos que irnos rápido!

-No gracias, Koga … No quiero más sorpresas.

-Era del hospital, Miroku está allí y al parecer lo operaron de emergencia.

El peliplateado dejo su informe en el escritorio, tomo su saco y salió rápidamente acompañado por su compañero. No podía creerlo de su amigo, no tenía ningún problema de salud para ser operado y sino lo habría observado el día anterior que salieron juntos.

Flash back

Era la medianoche apenas el ambiente de este lugar comenzaba, ellos bebían un poco de cerveza luego de unos eróticos bailes, el peliplateado renegaba porque habian puesto a Miroku de organizador. Aburridos comenzaron a charlar, mientras observaban como el ojiazul algo tomado coqueteaba hablaba con una de las meseras, una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes y de piel blanca.

Parecían ser viejos conocidos, ambos platicaban agarrados de la mano, ellos estaban asombrados debido a que el pelinegro nunca había mencionado de otra mujer aparte de Kagome.

Todo parecía ir bien risas y ligeros roses de mano… hasta que un hombre apareció.

-Vamos, Ayame debes trabajar- gritándole.

-Ella está conmigo-gruñendo y jalando a la chica del brazo- Vamos hablemos, afuera.

-Por supuesto- se acercó al hombre que era su jefe y le grito- Muso por favor, mi turno termino desde hace horas y me voy.

La pareja salió a paso apurado, ambos se marcharon tomados de la mano y con ello dejando a sus amigos petrificados.

-Vaya, creo que mi primo arraso.

Fin de Flash Back

Ambos subieron al automóvil, Inuyasha manejaba y Koga tomaba el puesto de copiloto, tratando de despejar sus dudas le pregunto algo…

Por cierto, Koga- manejando el vehículo- ¿Cómo está tu novia la mesera?

-Muy bien, Inuyasha- sonriendo- Creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo llevamos año y siete meses saliendo es mejor así.

El asintió, era la verdad para un detective era mejor llevar una relación tranquila y oculta de la vista de los demás. En silencio suspiro, puesto que en su caso también tenía que ser discreto.

XXX

Kagome luego lograr desatarse lloraba en su habitación había sido abusada por ese asqueroso asesino y su vestido de novia estaba hecho un lio.

Continuo desconsolada hasta que escucho unos toques en la puerta, una voz conocida que la llamaba, era su madre y ella abrió la puerta.

-Mamá, ¿sucede algo?- preocupada- Inuyasha me dejo las llaves para visitarte.

-¿Hija te sucede algo?... Tu prometido me dejo las llaves para visitarte- la señora noto el golpe que tenía su hija en la mejilla, por instinto la toco- ¿Te golpeo verdad?

-Mamá no fue, Inuyasha él nunca me lastimaría- llorando.

\- ¿Quien fue, Kagome?- hablándole firme.

-No lo puedo decir, mamá… Él me dijo que si lo decía mataría.

-Prepara tus cosas, cariño- hizo una pausa-Te llevare al hospital, luego te quedaras a dormir conmigo y mañana hablaremos.

La chica tomo un cambio de ropa, llevo su maquillaje, coloco todo en su mochila amarilla y dispuso a escribir en una hoja una nota para su novio dejándola a la vista. Se marchó junto a su madre, llevando su vestido destrozado y cerro su hogar.

Tomo con ilusión el sobre que Miroku le había entregado en la mañana, las manos le temblaban y observo el resultado de los estudios.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- petrificada.

XXX

Ambos jóvenes uniformados llegaron al sitio encontrando en la sala de espera a dos personas conocidas con un niño.

-Ayame y señora Kaede- hablándoles- ¿Cómo se encuentra Miroku?

-Aun no nos dicen, Koga- decia la chica abrazándolo- Hola Shippo, ¿Cómo has seguido?

-Muy bien, Koga- sonriendo y mostrándole un carrito- Mi hermana me lo regalo ayer…

-¿Qué le sucedió al doctor, Houshi?- dirigiéndose el pelipletado a la anciana.

-Unos hombres llegaron al consultorio, estaban muy molestos con el- suspiro- El estaba esperando a la señora Takeda, luego ella a la fuerza con otro señor un tal Kuranosuke; yo me hice la dormida …

Haciendo una pausa, la señora observo a su nieta y su novio muy feliz platicando con el pequeño hermano de ella. Luego volvió a hablar.

-Escuche gritos, a ella la sacaron de la habitación solo pudo aventar este sobre y cuando se retiraron entre a la habitación, el doctor estaba en un charco de sangre; pude escuchar entre quejidos decir un nombre Sango- tomando un poco de te- Pedí una camilla e inmediatamente lo comenzaron a operar.

-Muchas gracias, anciana Kaede- revisando sus notas- Iré a ver al doctor y veremos que tiene para aportarnos.

Le hizo una seña a Koga, él se despidió de Ayame y de sus familiares, ellos se retiraron a descansar. Siguió a Inuyasha rumbo a la habitación donde tenían a su primo.

XXX

Del coche se bajaron unos cuantos hombres, y Kuranosuke con Sango con algunas magulladuras. Ella estaba horrorizada por lo que había visto, su marido era capaz de todo para tenerla con él y aunque ella fuera bastante infeliz a su lado.

El era tan perverso como su padre, detestaba con toda su alma que el fuera su esposo y más sentía su corazón partirse en dos al pensar en Miroku moribundo, le desconcertaba el no saber nada acerca de su salud.

Intentaba moverse pero algo el brazo del castaño lo evitaba, su piel se estremeció al escuchar una macabra risa familiar, todos se hincaron frente al hombre y ella hizo con pesar una ligera reverencia. El se aproximó a la castaña y tomo un mechón del cabello de la castaña, suspirando…

-Oh, Sango – sonriendo con lujuria.

-Señor Takeda, que honor-haciendo una pausa-Por tener su presencia aquí.

-Padre, necesito...

-Calla, Kuranosuke- mirando fijamente a su nuera- Creo que esta bella jovencita tiene una conversación pendiente conmigo.

El castaño y los hombres se retiraron dejando al jefe del clan junto a la chica, mientras que ella nerviosa trataba de evitar los recuerdos que le traía ese hombre. Un secreto que nadie conocía, tan turbio como las palabras que el pronuncio y provocando que la chica se congelara.

-Dime, Sango querida- tomando sake y mirándola con sus ojos rojos intensos- Acaso ese doctor, ¿Es tan bueno… como yo?

XXX

Miroku acababa de salir de la cirugía fue trasladado a su cuarto, estaba descansando en la cama de hospital lucia algo pálido, traía una bata a juego con sus ojos; los cuales abrió cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Él estaba acompañado por una doctora y una joven enfermera, ambas saludaron a los policías.

-Doctor Houshi- decía la enfermera- Tiene visita, pase por favor Señores Wolf y Tashio.

\- Muchas gracias, pueden dejarnos solos - sonriéndole- Doctora Kawada, estaré bien, no me comerán.

\- Colega, me sorprende su humor- despidiéndose- Vámonos Megumi.

Luego que la doctora se retirara, la enfermera le siguió y sin antes mencionarles algo importante.

-Tengan cuidado en exaltarlo, se logró detener la hemorragia, suturar la herida- hizo una pausa- Así como curar los golpes

Cuando los tres hombres estuvieron solos, el peliplateado pudo soltar una rabieta sin preocuparse de quien estaba y su compañero solo suspiro.

-Miroku infeliz- gritándole- ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Vaya Inuyasha, imagino que es tu manera de decir que te preocupas por mí- hizo una pausa- Me atacaron en mi consultorio hace unas horas…

-Pero, ¿quién lo hizo, primo?- intentando mantener la postura.

-Mi eterno rival- sintiendo una punzada de dolor- Kuranosuke Takeda.

-¡Miroku maldito, otra vez! – gritando- No se habían peleado una vez …

-Si aquella vez yo le gane- suspiro decepcionado- Lo que me preocupa; es… ¿qué hará con Sango?

-Hay primo, no entenderás- decía el ojiazul.

-Es su esposo yo si fuera Takeda te hubiera matado- ruñendo el ojidorado- Ella no es para ti, Miroku Houshi tienes que entenderlo.

Pero tú sabes, que somos tal para cual- mirando fijamente la ventana – Siempre la voy a amar y aunque sea una mujer prohibida.


	7. Capítulo VII: Secretos del Clan Takeda 1

**Notas de la Autora****_:_** _Hola lectores, espero que en este capítulo y el siguiente se aclaren algunas dudas en relación con Kuranosuke y su familia, cabe a señalar que esto estará relacionado con los personajes Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Koga, Kagura y Ayame..._

_Sin más espero les agrade! n_n_

**Capítulo VII: Secretos del clan Takeda, primera parte**

Inuyasha quedo en silencio y… ¿Qué podría hacer él? Miroku siempre había sentido algo por la castaña, la verdad era que si era una encantadora mujer y que como la mejor amiga de su prometida había logrado conocerla. Miro a su compañero, él tenía una mirada llena de esperanza, ambos sabían que no dejaría sus sentimientos después de tantos años.

_Flash Back_

_Inuyasha, Miroku y Koga salían del instituto, cuando cerca de ellos pasaron dos chicas, una de caballera azabache y la otra un cabello castaño atado en una coleta. Ambas platicaban alegremente en una banca, cuando fueron abordadas por los chicos._

_Como era de esperarse el ojiazul se acercó alegremente a la chica castaña tomando dulcemente sus labios en un beso, mientras los tres chicos se sonrojaban. Ella se apartó rápidamente y le dio una ligera cachetada en la mejilla._

_-Pervertido…_

_-Lo siento, mi hermosa novia- sonriéndole- La extrañe bastante._

_-Yo también, pero sabes que lo nuestro es secreto- sonrojada- Mis padres no deben saberlo, yo…_

_-Lo sé, hermosa- tomando su mano- Te amo, Sango Taijinya. _

_Fin de Flash Back_

**XXX**

Sango quedo petrificada ante el comentario de Naraku, su mente comenzó a viajar hacia un recuerdo que ella había borrado, este había acontecido días antes de que uniera su vida a Kuranosuke.

_Flash Back_

_Ella sonreía feliz al llegar a su casa, la verdad es que el ojiazul era el novio secreto más atento del mundo y por si fuera poco le hacía suspirar recordando los minutos que pasaba junto a él. Hace dos días ella había dado el gran paso, entregándose al hombre que amaba sin ser forzada y brindándole su virginidad como prueba._

_-Te amo- le dijo ella en silencio, antes de caer rendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo._

_Pero luego de la sorpresa de su casamiento con Kuranosuke, los ojos de la castaña fueron invadidos por las lágrimas, ella lloraba sin poner ser consolada y hasta que alguien toco a su puerta, ella abrió creyendo que era su madre… pero resulto que su a pesar era Naraku, él le ofreció una taza de té._

_Ella desconfiada bebió lentamente el contenido, al poco tiempo todo parecía girar y callo desvanecida al suelo, estrellando la taza al suelo._

_Al día siguiente, la chica intento moverse y pero algo lo impedía, aterrada abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos ojos llenos de malicia, unos brazos que la sostenían con recelo. Para su amarga sorpresa ambos estaban desnudos y la chica intento guardar la compostura, guardando sus lágrimas._

_-Descuida, Sango- mirándola fijamente- Es normal que esto sucediera._

_-¿Cómo que es normal, señor? – intentando entender sus palabras._

_-Es una costumbre en el clan Takeda, que la futura novia se entregue al jefe del clan y vaya que me ha gustado bastante__–robándole un beso- Me puedes decir Onigumo, ya que Naraku es mi sobrenombre y aunque ahora que regreso tú conciencia quiero que no olvides este momento._

_El hombre se aventó sobre la castaña, sin algún aviso de manera salvaje comenzó a violar a la chica en repetidas formas posibles y mientras la chica trataba de resistir, mostrando una actitud fría y serena. Cuando termino soltó su esencia dentro de ella, miro asombrado la actitud de la mujer._

_Mientras se levantó para comenzar a cambiarse y la chica imito lo mismo que hacia el._

_-Sabes, me agradaría haberte conocido más joven – mirándola con malicia- Pronto te convertirás en la esposa de mi heredero._

_-Es un honor- fingiendo._

_-Por supuesto, pequeña- suspirando- Espero pronto que tengas mi descendencia ya que mi hijo, es algo impotente y como viste yo soy buen modo._

_El hombre se marchó, mientras la chica al sentirse segura se puso a llorar soltando el sentimiento que sentía al ser abusada y aparte separada del hombre que amaba para casarse con alguien más._

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Lo recordaste, ¿verdad?- mirándola fijamente.

-Por supuesto, Onigumo Takeda- seria ante el comentario.

-La verdad has ido una de las mejores, Sango- suspirando para sus adentros- De las tres mejores, pero nadie como Tsubaki y tu amiga la reportera… ellas te hacen competencia.

La chica se impactó por el comentario, era la verdad que su suegro era un ser asqueroso y repulsivo. Pero el confesarle que había violado a la madre de su esposo para casarse con él y a la futura esposa de Inuyasha, fueron una de las cosas que más le había impactado.

**XXX**

Después de visitar a Miroku, ambos detectives decidieron regresar a la estación y allí informaron sobre la salud del joven médico. Luego de un rato, Inuyasha decidió que sería tiempo de tomar un tiempo de descanso ya era de noche y debía buscar a Kagome mientras Koga se quedó revisando papeles en su escritorio.

Luego de unos veinte minutos el ojidorado estaba en su casa, muy agotado del trabajo y poco desganado de no pasar tiempo con su prometida; pero sabía que no podía alejarse de Kagome con Naraku cerca.

No le extraño no ver a su prometida en casa, ya que observo la nota que había en la mesa de café y pues al menos sabía que con su madre estaría segura. Dejo su portafolio en el sillón, no sin antes acostarse unos minutos y al despertarse noto que no estaba solo en su departamento, tomo su arma y la preparo, la persona frente a el, no se inmuto y al acercarse vio un rostro muy conocido.

-¿Kikyo?- grito asombrado

**XXX**

Ella tocaba su vientre ligeramente, mientras se acercaban al hospital era de esperar que debía checarse después de lo que sucedió. Su madre y ella iban ese taxi era la opción más rápida a falta de vehículo.

Trataba de imaginar lo maravilloso que sería conocer a su hijo, se sentía contenta y ya deseaba darle a conocer a su amado la noticia, era verdad que el ojidorado trataba de que los hijos llegaran en el tipo adecuado y más aún por el miedo que tenia de dejar a un hijo huérfano.

Al llegar al hospital entraron con calma a la sala de espera y entonces la vio, no podría creerlo era un fantasma. La azabache se acerco a la chica de limpieza, se veía algo desaliñada y poco descuidada pero ella nunca olvido ese rostro era "Kagura". Inmediatamente se acerco a la chica, la observo ponerse nervopsa y le hablo.

-¿Kagura Tashio?... Me llamo Kagome Higurashi no me conoces y pero yo a ti si- hizo una pausa- Conozco a tu esposo y a tu hija.

-¿Cómo están ellos?- la miro preocupada- ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Por supuesto- haciendo una cara amable- Nosotras te podemos llevar con ellos, al finalizar la consulta.

-Muchas gracias, Kagome.

Madre e hija entraron a la consulta con la suplente de Miroku una joven doctora Ami Takumi, la azabache platico sobre sus síntomas y del embarazo que iba muy bien. Al salir de consulta, Kagura las esperaba sentadas y las tres se dirigieron al pequeño poco elegante vehículo de la ojirojiza con rumbo hacia la comisaria en donde encontrarían a Sesshomaru.

Dejaron a la madre de Kagome en su casa, luego las dos pelinegras llegaron a la estación en donde se dirigieron hacia la oficina del capitán Tashio. La azabache, toco la puerta y vio que su cuñado se encontraba muy ocupado, pero esto era muy importante.

-Hola, capitán Tashio- saludo la chica.

-Hola Kagome- decía leyendo unas carpetas- Mi hermano no encuentra aquí y me imagino está en su oficina…

-No lo buscaba a él… Sino a ti- Sonriéndole y el respondió con una cara de confundido- Tengo algo que creías perdido.

La chica se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y dio paso a alguien que hace años creía haber perdido.

¿Kagura?- Se levantó de la silla y la abrazo- ¿Estas viva?

-Seshomaru – Correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Creí que estabas muerta- decía el hombre inquebrantable y dejando caer una lagrima.

-Lo siento, cariño- abrazándolo con mayor fuerza.

-Me retiro, e iré a saludar a tu hermano, nos vemos- decía una chica nerviosa.

-Muchas gracias, Kagome- sonriendo le dijo la chica.

La chica cerró la puerta y dejo que ellos hablaran. Mientras seguía su camino hacia la oficina de su prometido.

**XXX**

Sango se dirigió hacia su habitación con paso veloz, deseaba estar lejos de ese hombre no deseaba tener contacto alguno con él y ni con su hijo temía la verdad bastante de lo que ocurriría. Rápidamente cerró la puerta se dirigió al espejo y se puso a meditar acerca de lo ocurrido con Kuranosuke y Naraku.

Su corazón no dejaba de acelerarse al pensar en el ojiazul, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su vientre de manera dulce. Y dijo para sus adentros "Miroku, te prometo que luchare por nuestro hijo"; sin saber que era observada por alguien.


	8. Capítulo VIII:Secretos del Clan Takeda2

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Espero les agrade este capítulo, lo se odio lastimar a la castaña y pero sin eso no hay historia... Pero les prometo un final feliz entre Sango y Miroku!**

**n_n**

**Capítulo VIII: Secretos del clan Takeda, parte 2**

Kuranosuke estaba acostado en su cama y pensativo mientras observaba a su bella esposa a través de la pantalla, vestía un sencillo kimono blanco y con la vista perdida en el paisaje tras la ventana. Él amaba a Sango, desde aquella primera vez que la conoció en aquel evento de caridad organizado por Tsubaki su difunta madre.

_Flash Back_

_Era de noche, el usaba ese estorboso traje y deseaba quitarse ese moño que le molestaba, acababa de cumplir apenas trece años; por eso su madre le había dicho que debía lucir encantador para cualquier chica. El vagamente lo creía, pero entonces al levantar sus ojos miro a lo lejos a una bella niña de once años, con un bello cabello lacio y que usaba un sencillo vestido color coral, que estaba acompañado por un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules. _

_Se acercó a sus padres, ellos hablaban con una pareja con un niño pequeño, formalmente se presentó. Ambos hicieron una reverencia a él, a los pocos minutos ella se acercó a ellos y el quedo prendado por su hermosa sonrisa. Nervioso y sonrojado se presentó ante ella formalmente._

_-Mi nombre es Kuranosuke Takeda-haciendo una reverencia sonrojada-Es un placer._

_-Sango Taijinya- sonriéndole dulcemente-Un placer…_

_-Hija, porque no vas a tomar algo con el joven Takeda._

_-Madre por favor- sonrojada y observo como su padre daba la aprobación._

_-Vayan a conocerse- decía la madre del chico._

_Los chicos se alejaron, sus padres comenzaron a pensar en el brillante futuro que podrían tener juntos._

_-Brindemos para que algún día Sango, se una al clan Takeda- decía el padre de Kuranosuke._

_"__Salud"- decían los presentes celebrando al verlos alejarse al jardín y pensaron en el buen matrimonio que formarían. _

_Mientras un ojiazul, trataba de comprender porque su amiga se iba con ese chico._

_Fin del Fash Back_

Su amante dormía tranquila a su lado, él se levantó de la cama y se vistió en silencio para dirigirse a la habitación en donde su esposa se encontraba. Al sentirlo irse, Yura se comenzó a despertar inquieta y pese a sus peticiones él la ignoro, provocando que se molestara.

Avanzo en silencio hacia la recamara de Sango, cuando abrió la puerta la miro con la vista perdida en su reflejo y sin dudarlo ingreso en la habitación, sin que ella se inmutara ante su presencia.

-Sango, disculpa por lastimarte- mirándola fijamente- Pero yo te amé… No puedo comprender porque no eres feliz conmigo.

Ella volteo la mirada, se veía perdida y sin vida, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por las lágrimas; logrando cautivar el frio corazón del castaño diciendo las palabras que cambiarían su vida para siempre.

-Kuranosuke, estoy embarazada – por unos minutos pensó para sus adentros, en la mentira que diría- Tendré un hijo de tu padre.

**XXX**

Sesshomaru amablemente le pidió a Kagura que se sentara y le recorrió de forma caballerosa la silla, el tomo asiento también disponiéndose a hablar.

-Podrías decirme ¿porque desapareciste?

-Para que estuvieran seguros y ya que corrían peligro por mí- hizo una pausa-Te contare todo como ocurrió…

_"__Desde que te conocí en la escuela, mi padre nunca aprobó nuestra relación y a mí no me importo ya que me enamore locamente de ti, Sesshomaru. Fue entonces cuando comenzamos a estudiar en la universidad y decidimos fugarnos para casarnos. _

_Pasaron los meses yo me encontraba feliz alejada de ese hombre que me trataba muy mal. Vivíamos muy bien juntos, hasta tu hermano se fue a vivir con nosotros y fue allí cuando descubrí que tenía tres meses de embarazo._

_El embarazo aconteció normal, hasta que cerca de la fecha del parto comencé a notar a mi médico un poco extraño, sin imaginarme que él era cómplice de mi padre. A los tres días, llegamos porque Rin nacería y todo fue bastante bien nació con sin complicaciones; pero ni siquiera me la mostraron y cuando volvió el medico creyó que yo estaba muerta._

_Al poco rato una trabajadora del hospital me ayudo a escapar ya que mi padre me quería mandar a un hospital psiquiátrico, ella me dio asilo en su casa. Gracias a su amabilidad, fue que no pasó nada malo conmigo y obtuve un trabajo con que mantenerme hasta que Kagome me reconoció y me ayudo a encontrarte"._

Al oír la historia fue suficiente para él, sabía que la había recuperado y no se inmuto en besarla. Rápidamente ambos se entregaron al deseo de verse de nuevo, sin palabras comenzaron a hacer el amor en su oficina y se besaron dulcemente mientras el comenzaba a desvestir a su esposa para probar su cuerpo.

-Sesshomaru- decia con pasión su esposa.

-No importa yo soy el jefe- con una ligera risa.

Cuando por fin la desnudo, la coloco arriba del escritorio y comenzó a embestirla de manera salvaje mientras la besaba. Todos esos años los dos habían esperado este momento, se colocó sobre ella entrando de golpe en la vagina de su mujer y ella gimió leventemente, pero fue callada por un beso dulce.

Continúo embistiéndola con dulzura hasta derramar toda su esencia y al terminar le dijo que se vestirían para que pudieran darle la sorpresa a Rin. Ambos se comenzaron a colocar la ropa, salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron rumbo a la casa del capitán.

**XXX**

Kagome salió de la jefatura feliz, mientras se subió a su automóvil comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada y pero era normal ya que tendría un hijo de su amado Inuyasha, mientras trataba de contener la alegría. Marco a la casa de su mamá, le comento que iria a informarle del embarazo, al terminar la llamada, estaciono su automóvil la entrada de la casa y se bajó del automóvil, mientras comenzaba a caminar a la puerta, sintió marearse y apresuro su paso.

Introdujo la llave y abrió la cerradura, entonces los encontró en su casa. Inuyasha estaba frente a aquella mujer gritándole, era muy parecida a ella de cabello negro y ojos castaños pero con una mirada perversa.

Intento huir y pero choco con alguien.

-¿Koga?- dijo la azabache.

-Kagome, acaso tú- el asintió, cuando ella le hizo y una seña para que callara- Maldita bestia, ¿Qué haces con esta víbora?

-Koga que sorpresa… tan guapo como siempre- dijo la mujer- ¿Y tú debes ser, Kagome?... Eres tan joven.

Acercándose a ella que era cubierta por el cuerpo de Koga, rápidamente Inuyasha avento a la perversa mujer

-¡Kikyo, aléjate de Kagome!- advirtió el peliplateado.

-¿Dime Inuyasha, sigues siendo tan bueno en la cama?- le contesto.

El peliplateado no soporto más se aventó sobre la mujer, la golpeo y Koga intervino quitándole de encima de ella; mientras Kagome aprovecho esto para huir por la puerta invadida en lágrimas. Con un golpe bajo Kikyo se soltó del agarre del ojiazul, miro a Inuyasha que ahora era detenido por su compañero.

-Cariño vas a sufrir con lo que más te dolerá – tomando una foto de él y Kagome en su fiesta donde se casaron por el civil- No sabes cuantos hombres pagarían por estar con Kagome, es tan joven, bella e inocente… Bueno Inu, me retiro.

-Deja de meterte en mi vida, Kikyo- le grito

Kagome corría escaleras abajo cuando se subió a prisa al automóvil, lo encendió con prisa manejo rumbo a la casa de su madre y cuando fue golpeada por otro vehículo tras ella. La pelinegra se bajo, para revisar el golpe y se encontró con los ojos de su mejor amigo.

-Miroku, lo siento- dijo muy apenada- Te juro que te pagare.

-Descuida, Kagome está asegurado… ¿Están bien?

La azabache se abrazó a su amigo, sus lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos azabaches y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, mientras el doctor la abrazaba.

-Miroku, no puedo decirle… Tengo miedo.

-Descuida, Kagome… El entenderá lo del embarazo.

-No es eso- continuando llorando- El vendrá por mí y me violara de nuevo, Inuyasha no estuvo para protegerme.

-¿Quién se aprovechó de ti?- separándose de su amiga y miro su rostro.

-El mismo que mato a los padres de Inuyasha y al mio, el que- le pesaba decirlo- El que estuvo violando desde los diecisiete años a Sango y no se a detenido en diez años.

\- ¿Kuranosuke Takeda? – pregunto escéptico.

-Onigumo Takeda- hizo una pausa- Mejor conocido como Naraku Kishuu.

-¿En serio son la misma persona, Kagome?

-Por supuesto, Miroku- dijo asintiendo – Yo llevo meses investigándolos y no puedo olvidar lo que Sango me dijo esa tarde.

_Flash Back_

_Kagome y Sango tomaban el té en su casa, habían estado platicando del tiempo que no se habían visto, las cosas que habían hecho. Mientras la azabache intentaba platicar sobre la vida de su amiga, ella se callaba aún más._

_-Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntas, amiga- sonriéndole la azabache- No puedo creer que ya me casaré._

_-Lo sé, Kagome- tomando un sorbo de té y dijo para sus adentros- Me da gusto que te cases por amor, no por un negocio familiar y no te obliguen a acostarte con tu suegro por el jefe del clan Takeda._

_-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto._

_-Olvida mi comentario- suspiro. _

_-Si tú lo dices, imagina cuando nos vimos la última vez éramos aun unas niñas ingenuas, vírgenes y sin compromiso- sonriendo- Ahora somos todas unas mujeres… Sango, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

_-Por supuesto, amiga._

_-¿Te dolió en tu primera vez?- pregunto._

_-Para nada, fue maravillosa- agacho su cabeza y suspiro- Él nunca me lastimaría._

_-¿Con quién fue?- pregunto más ansiosa- ¿Qué edad tenías?_

_-Tenía diecisiete, era mi novio y nunca me forzó- sonrojada- ¿Tu cómo fue?_

_-Me dolió muchísimo, fue con mi Inuyasha y fue cuando cumplí veinticinco-dijo ruborizada y guardo silencio unos segundos- Entonces tu primera vez fue con Kuranosuke…._

_Ella negó con la cabeza, pero en ese momento el timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, se encontró con el pelinegro que paso sonriente y provoco que la castaña se sonrojara y su amiga entonces relaciono la escena. Él le entrego un sobre con los resultados y la castaña se retiró seguida por su guardaespaldas._

_Fin Flash Back_

Los ojos de Miroku se cristalizaron y no se contuvo, su castaña amada había sufrido tantos años siendo violada por aquel hombre. Cerró los ojos para el cuerpo de Sango tenia cortadas y heridas ya cicatrizadas en su piel, ella le había dicho que sus padres y un hombre malo la habían golpeado. Ahora su corazón estaba con el de ella y del bebe fruto de su amor concebido en estos días.

¿Acaso el clan Takeda sería capaz de lastimar a un bebe inocente?


End file.
